


I knew it!

by succulentsandagitatednuns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drunk Tony Stark, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentsandagitatednuns/pseuds/succulentsandagitatednuns
Summary: Just some Christmas fluff, I realized I was running out of time to write Christmas stories





	I knew it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work but I had an idea and I kinda just ran with it, sorry for my sucky writing....

“Buck, are you coming to the party or what?” Tony asks. “Bucky or James and no I don’t think so, parties aren’t really my thing.” He says not looking up from his phone. “I know that a certain someone is gonna be there…” Tony says. Bucky looks up from his phone. “What are you implying?” He asks. “Nothing, nothing except that I know for a fact that you have a massive crush on Steve Rogers,” Tony says smoothly. “I’m not 12 years old I don’t have a crush on Steve,” Bucky says sternly but his cheeks go red. “Would you like me to describe it in more adult terms? Because believe me I can and you know what I will!” Tony says. “Alright, Tony that’s enough,” Bucky says pushing him out of his room. “Think about it, Barnes,” Tony yells over his shoulder. “I won’t,” Bucky says as he shuts his door. He sits back down and continues to scroll through his phone. Just then he gets a text  
Steve: Hey Buck, are you coming to Tony’s Christmas party tonight??  
Bucky: No I wasn’t gonna, I don’t really love parties.  
Steve: Come on Buck it’ll be fun!  
Bucky: I highly doubt that.  
Steve: I’ll make it worth your while…  
Bucky smiles and types: Is that so?  
Steve: Yeah! And if you hate it we can just leave.  
Bucky: When did I become we?  
Steve: Do you really think I would let you spend Christmas Eve alone?  
Bucky: I shouldn’t have expected less, I’ll come, I guess…  
Steve: Awesome! See you there!  
Bucky put down his phone and rolled his eyes, he couldn’t believe he was even thinking this, but Tony is right…  
Bucky: When is your stupid party?  
Tony: What made you reconsider?  
Tony: Actually who?  
Tony: Keep in mind I already know the answer…  
Bucky: Shut it  
Tony: His name starts with Steve and ends with Rogers, Who do you think it is?  
Bucky: When does it start?  
Tony: 7:00 pm at Stark Tower  
Bucky: I’m only coming so I can fight you…  
Tony: Wow you spelled that totally wrong.  
Bucky:??  
Tony: You obviously meant to say you only came so you could fuck Steve, not fight me, common mistake.  
Bucky put down his phone and checked the time, it was around 5:45 so he decided he had time to take a shower.  
He got out of the shower and checked his phone  
Tony: It’s formal, so NO joggers!!  
Bucky rolled his eyes.  
It got to be around 7:22 and Bucky realized he was already 20 minutes late. He got ready, quickly pulling on a white button-up shirt, black slacks and a black jacket and headed out the door.  
He looked at his phone and saw a few texts  
Tony: You coming dude, party just started.  
Tony: Rogers is here  
Tony: He’s talking about you…  
Tony: He looks so lost without you  
Tony: He’s starting to bum people out hurry up and get here!!  
Tony: Dude are you coming?  
Bucky: I’m on my way, I lost track of time…  
Tony: I get it, too busy thinking about Rogers.  
Bucky drove over to Tonys and there were a lot of people, Bucky hated people, honestly, they were annoying and loud and rude, especially Tony’s friends. He walked in and immediately regretted his decision to come. “Barnes! You're here, thank god!” Tony says walking towards him smelling of booze. “Your drunk,” Bucky says right off the back. “Judge much!” Tony says. “Alright.” He says. “I don’t know where Steve went, but he’s somewhere around here,” Tony says slinging his arm around Bucky's shoulder so he wouldn’t lose his balance. “Get off me,” Bucky says pushing him off. “So judgy, at least I’m not in love with my best friend!” Tony says drunkenly and very loudly. “You’ve had one too many,” Bucky says walking Tony down to the bathroom. “Clean yourself up,” Bucky says. “You know it’s true,” Tony says. “What Tony?” He asks. “That you're in love with Rogers,” Tony says looking very pleased with himself. “Alright Tony, maybe I’m in love with Rogers, but I would never tell him and you will never tell him either or else I will detach your head from your body and yes Tony that is a promise,” Bucky says. Tony just smiles widely. “What are you doing, you look stupid,” Bucky asks. “Turn around,” Tony says. Bucky turns around slowly to see Steve standing there looking amazed. Bucky goes red. “Hey, Buck…” Steve says scratching the back of his neck. “I’ll give you two a minute or you know an hour, you kids have fun! Use protection, all that good stuff!” Tony yells as he stumbles away. “You know Tony, he was drunk and stuff, so fucking stupid, sorry I was late by the way…” Bucky says awkwardly. “Did you mean it?” Steve asks looking at Bucky wide-eyed. “Umm the stuff I said, I mean yeah, I did, sorry for putting you in this stop, I get it, you don’t like me, it’s fine…” Bucky rambles. “Bucky!” Steve says stopping him. “Yeah?” Bucky asks. “I’m so in love with you.” He says walking over and kissing Bucky. “I fucking knew it!” Tony yells.


End file.
